


The Mandalorian Four

by ShinyHalo115



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Academy, Beverages, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Military Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: Shorts about Sabine, Ketsu, Koska, and Judith (Gideon's future Comms Officer) attending the Imperial Academy on Mandalore.
Relationships: Ketsu Onyo & Sabine Wren, Koska Reeves & Ketsu Onyo, Koska Reeves & Sabine Wren, Koska Reeves/Female Comms Officer, Sabine Wren & Female Comms Officer
Kudos: 1





	The Mandalorian Four

In the Mess Hall at the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, three teens sat at a table together.

"I don't mean to brag," Sabine said, "but this new weapon I am working on, if it works I'm going to be able to make sure we all serve on the same ship when we graduate."

Directly across from her, Koska grabbed an orange soda can. "You mean the project you've been working on instead of hanging out with us," she said.

"Yeah," Ketsu said. "We can tease Koska about that girl Judith she has a crush on in Communications Class."

Soda sprayed out all over Sabine. Koska started coughing, which turned into laughing with Ketsu.

Sabine and Koska walked into their dorm to find Ketsu holding a rifle pointed upwards on her right side while slirping a smoothie on her left.

"What do you have there Ketsu?" Sabine said.

"A smoothie."

"I'm talking about the ridiculously big rifle you have."

"Oh this thing? Lets just say there's a rebel stuffed inside a garbage container."

"How did you sneak that thing inside?"

"Oh they were so focused on my dress code violations that they didn't go through my belongings."

"Where did you get the smoothie?" Koska asked. "I can't think of anywhere nearby that has them."

"Lets just say I know people."

Blasterfire was all around the Imperial Academy. Sabine, Koska, Ketsu, and Judith hid behind supply crates.

"These rebel terrorists are killing innocent lives," Judith said.

"If only we could send a message for help, but they took out the long-range communication equipment," Koska said.

"There may be a way to reengineer the short-range communicators into long-range," Sabine said. She proceeded to speak technical jargon.

"I have a better idea," Judith said before also speaking technical jargon.

Ketsu and Koska looked at each other. Ketsu shook her head and Koska shrugged. They had no idea what those two were saying.

Sabine, Judith, and Ketsu sat together in a jacuzzi on one side.

"How lucky are we that your mother had to go on a trip this weekend," said Ketsu, who was sitting in the middle.

"And that she has good taste in tea," Judith said, drinking her glass.

"Now," Sabine said, "about the weapon I've been working on-"

"Hey guys!" a voice said. Koska was waving at them from a balcony wearing a blue bikini.

Ketsu dipped underneath the water.

"Guess who managed to come!" Koska said.

Tea sprayed out of Judith's mouth onto the side of Sabine's face.

Ketsu came up out of the water. "You need to learn to dodge Sabine," she said.

Judith and Koska walked up to Sabine and Ketsu holding hands.

"Guess what?" Koska said. "Me and Judith are in a relationship now."

"Nobody move!" Sabine said. "Stay right where you are," and she ran away.

She went to the nearest vending machine and filled her mouth with as much soda as she could. Because it was outdoors she emptied the rest of the can into the grass before tossing the can itself into the recycling bin.

Sabine went back to the group, stood in front of Judith and Koska, and sprayed soda on their faces.

Ketsu made a loud laugh.

"What?!" Sabine said in fake surprise, "You two had feelings for each other the whole time! I am _so_ surprised."

"Very funny Sabine," Koska said.

"I think she just officiated your wedding," Ketsu said. 


End file.
